


New York Springs are Lonely

by c0cunt



Series: Four Seasons and Side Pieces [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's getting antsy, waiting for this semester to end.  That's how he ends up at a laundromat at 4am and reminiscing about his first kiss with Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Springs are Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> So here is fluff. It's all fluff. This entire season thing is fluff. No one can ever say I didn't write an entire series with fluff.

 

   Eren was completely tired of his last semester at this stupid college. His professors were shit, his classmates were dumb shits, and he had no desire to go to classes now. All Eren wanted to do was spend his time Skype calling Jean, and making arrangements for the furniture he was leaving behind.

 

   They had agreed that Eren should bring his bed. It was large, so large that even when Jean had attempted to sleep a "respectable" distance away from him on the bed when he visited, the bed had felt almost empty to both of them. Eren couldn't even remember what size it was supposed to be. King, maybe? He wasn't sure, he had just asked for the biggest bed he could possibly get when he had gone to the mattress store. So now there was this giant bed, and he would have to rent a damn moving truck that was large enough to fit said bed, and hope to whatever deities were listening that the damn thing would fit into Jean's little apartment. The bed and TV were the only things that he really needed to take; Jean had excitedly said they could always go furniture shopping together once things had settled.

 

   Furniture shopping, together, for their apartment! Eren wanted to bash his stupid head in, at how unnecessarily excited he got whenever Jean even alluded to them doing cute couple things together. Jean's friends, Connie and Sasha, had insisted that they'd go on double dates once Eren had settled in, and even Marco (who had always been a bit standoffish to Eren) was going to throw him a "welcome home" party. A welcome home party! Eren hadn't lived in that state before, but he was getting a welcome home party! It felt surreal, like any minute he was going to wake up and it would be a fantastic dream, and it would be five years ago, before he'd met Jean, and he would be sad and alone again.

 

   Feeling like he was adequately able to let his mind wander back all those years, since he was at the laundromat at 4am, Eren settled himself in for self reflection time. He didn't frequently enjoy his trips down memory lane, at least not this particular memory lane, but he felt it was an necessary evil to help himself grow a bit more. And if that growth meant reflecting on how freshman year of high school had given his life a complete 180, then damnit he was going to reflect on freshman year of high school.

 

   Jean and his mom had moved from Florida that summer, so he had no preconceived notion of who Eren was. At least, not initially. Jean's neighbor Ymir had "kindly" informed Jean of the shit that had gone down for the Jaeger family, and why there was an extremely angry youth that would glare at their house when he walked past. That had been Armin's home, after all, and once his grandfather had passed (a heart attack in his sleep), Armin was whisked off to live with some relatives who didn't believe in electricity or some shit in the middle of bumblefuck Iowa.

 

   Eren was still frustrated about that; his father had spoken up when Mikasa's parents had passed, but he couldn't do the same for Armin? Armin was like the glue for their friendship, and with Armin gone, Eren began to resent Mikasa's presence. It took less than three months after Armin leaving for Eren to explode, screaming at Mikasa to stop trying to take his mother's place. Eren still felt guilty thinking about how badly he had treated Mikasa at the time. Even now, five years after the meltdown, Mikasa kept him at arm's length, so neither of them would get hurt again. And Eren still had yet to track down Armin, not from lack of trying though. Armin had just...Disappeared, off the face of the earth, it seemed.

 

   But all that Jean had taken from Ymir's rambling about what had happened to Eren was "suicidal bastard who needed more antagonized more". At least, that's what Eren assumed he took away from that, as Jean was the snootiest sonovabitch Eren had ever had the displeasure of meeting on the first day of freshman year. Not even halfway through their first shared class (gym, thankfully), and the two of them were throwing punches. Jean's mother showed up at the principal's office when she was called, apologizing for her son's temper, but making no excuses for him. Eren's father didn't show up at all. Neither of them spoke of that meeting, but the next day they had gym, Eren had found a small tuppaware container of cookies in his locker. The sticky note on top said they had coconut and pecans in them, in case he was allergic, and that Jean was sorry about the argument the day before.

 

   Somehow they became friends after that. Neither of them spoke much in school anymore (Jean didn't want to "replace" his friends in Florida, who he texted constantly, and Eren just plain didn't want to associate with people anymore), but after school they would do rock/paper/scissors to figure out whose house they would head over to. Eren tried to always let Jean win; he felt more comfortable in Jean's place than at his own. Jean would bake cookies. Eren would sketch silly drawings. They would work on homework together. It was a good system.

 

And then Jean kissed him.

 

   Eren grinned to himself, jumping slightly as the buzzer for the washing machine went off, bringing him back to the present. That was the best thing to happen in junior year, and if Jean hadn't been as courageous as he was then...Eren didn't even know what would've happened. As Eren methodically moved his (slightly still soapy, he always put too much soap in) clothes into a free dryer, he can't stop thinking about that first kiss. How Jean's lower lip was split from how he constantly chewed on it when he was anxious (he was anxious all the time), and the sharp tang of blood weaving its way onto Eren's. How Jean had ran in fear within a second of their lips parting. Even if it wasn't ideal, that first kiss was absolutely perfect.

 

   Every kiss after that had been perfect. Convincing Jean that he wasn't just fuckin' with him wasn't the easiest thing to do, but shared kisses and cuddles and years together made it easier for Jean to be convinced. As the dryer finished, Eren couldn't help licking his lips. He couldn't wait for Jean's to be against his again.


End file.
